


A Difficult Situation

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [96]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Difficult Situation

Napoleon listened carefully to Section 2’s newest agent, Jack Metcalfe. He had a serious complaint about Illya Kuryakin; though Solo suspected that there was an underlying issue. It was one which cropped up every so often. According to Metcalfe, Kuryakin was picking on him. He claimed to be the victim of a concerted campaign of hate and bullying.

“Though what can you expect from a pinko.”

There it was. Metcalfe’s true grievance.

“Leave it with me,” Napoleon told him.

As CEA, Napoleon couldn’t just side with Illya without there being a thorough investigation. Although he knew that Metcalfe’s claims were fabricated, it still came as a relief to find no evidence against the Russian. To avoid accusations of favouritism, Solo handed the results over to Mr Waverly.

“Will the day ever come when people realise that being a Russian doesn’t automatically make a person evil?” the Old Man asked; not expecting an answer.

“What will you do to Metcalfe?” Napoleon asked him.

“He has great potential,” Waverly answered, “And I am sure that, after travelling the world, his beliefs will be modified. However, side-step any possible trouble, I’ll have him transferred to Los Angeles.”

Napoleon nodded at the wise decision.


End file.
